


Try Me

by a_quick_drink



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Husbands, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three of living with an injured Carter and already Owen wants to strangle his husband...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



Owen scowled at his phone when the screen lit up to alert him to another new text message. Day three of living with an injured Carter and already he wanted to strangle his husband. He swiped a finger across the screen to read the message: _Querido, could you please bring me breakfast?_ Considering he’d ignored the previous three messages due to Carter’s lack of manners, he decided this one warranted a response. 

Ten minutes later, Owen set a tray in front of Carter, who wrinkled his nose but quickly caught himself and instead offered a polite smile and a ‘thank you’. 

“Something wrong, love?” Owen asked innocently. 

“No, of course not,” Carter lied. He poured milk from a tiny pitcher over the dry cereal he’d been given and gave it a stir. Silence stretched between them while he seemed to weigh his hunger against what he considered peasant food. Either he ate what was offered or, God forbid, he might have to move and find something better himself. 

“Do we need groceries?” Carter was smart enough not to ask outright if there was anything better, and Owen knew it. 

“Not that I’m aware of." 

"Oh.” Carter continued stirring though he still hadn’t taken a bite. 

“Had you come downstairs earlier you could’ve fought with Roberto and Enrique over the box of pastries Monica dropped off." 

"But I’m supposed to keep weight off of it so it can heal properly,” Carter said, gesturing at his foot currently elevated on a pillow. A bit of swelling remained but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been the night he’d injured it. 

“Yes, which is why you were given crutches,” Owen explained slowly, as though he were talking to a child. A finicky brat of a man-child who was much too accustomed to getting whatever he wanted. 

Carter did that irritating nose wrinkle again, and Owen rolled his eyes. If this was the reaction to a sprained ankle, he pitied the poor souls who’d had to put up with Carter when he’d had far worse injuries. Or maybe it was less ‘put up with’ and more ‘let him fend for himself’. Certainly an appealing option right about now.

He turned to leave then but Carter grabbed his wrist and gave it a gentle tug, pulling Owen back to the side of the bed. “I’m sorry I’m being difficult,” Carter murmured, pressing a kiss to Owen’s palm, “but it really does hurt." 

Between the sincere apology and affectionate gesture, Owen’s foul mood didn’t stand a chance. Folding a leg under himself, he sat on the edge of the bed. "It will for awhile, but you can’t stay in bed until it’s completely healed." 

"I can try,” Carter said with a mischievous grin. 

“And I’ll have Monica take care of you until then.” The woman didn’t take shit from anyone, Carter included, even if he was her boss. 

Blue eyes widened in terror. “You wouldn’t dare." 

"Try me,” Owen purred. “And I’ll keep Brian busy with her duties so he can’t come over and play.” It had bothered him at first that two of Carter’s exes managed clubs for him, but he’d never given Owen any reason to believe he was cheating. Monica and Brian had their own significant others to deal with anyway, so once the initial awkwardness was out of the way they’d ultimately all wound up being friends. 

“You’re evil, _querido_.” A growl rumbled in Carter’s throat. “I love it." 

"Good,” Owen said, getting up and dropping a kiss on Carter’s cheek. “Then you’re going to enjoy learning how to use your crutches once you’re finished.” Carter opened his mouth to protest but Owen wagged a finger at him. “One complaint and I’m calling Monica.”

Carter’s mouth snapped shut.

The day was finally starting to look up.


End file.
